Maethorandir
by yorushihe
Summary: Sesshou lands in Middle Earth... Now here it is to the hope Middle Earth is prepared. fem!Sesshoumaru, gen!fic spinoff of Silver Dog and the Dog General, but can be read alone!


Spin off from SDDG - Sesshou (fem!Sesshoumaru) lands in Middle Earth instead... Now here it is to the hope Middle Earth is prepared.

 **Maethorandir**

She has gone from indulgently amused to outright annoyed in a span of five seconds. All it took was well placed barbs veiled behind silk wrapped offers and a yellow smile from an old man with a ridiculously long beard.

"Can you imagine how much more powerful I shall be become-" A quick careful glance at her direction – She betrayed nothing but the utmost calm. " _We_ shall become? With such power _we_ can easily overcome Sauron's dark forces, liberate this world from his cruelness once and for all using his own weapon against him!"

He lost her when he foolishly opened his mouth to sprout propaganda she has heard before from a spider shaped cretin. Then he proceeded to mark his own grave when he thought she needed power – even though she was a bit power-hungry (alright, she admitted to being wholly power hungry, but I had to come from _her)_ , she was honorable enough to only accept well earned power, hers indeed – not a silly bauble, not a trinket and much less a ring.

A golden ring. How silly.

Bakussaiga pulsed in silent agreement.

"This one's answer is negative"

When Saruman of many Colors voiced his disdain, he also lost his tower.

…

It all started a sunny afternoon. Kagome – Sesshou' sister in law – how Inuyasha managed to woo a decent woman with his uncouth ways was a mystery – said her goodbyes and went in search of said husband, leaving a curious Sesshou staring thoughtfully at the Bones Eater Well from where Kagome came from.

Things led to another, meaning, Rin happened and barreled into Sesshiou, leaving them both utterly unbalanced. Being the graceful supernatural being that she was, the Lady regained her footing in time but for Rin, the tiny clumsy little girl, a tumble down the well was eminent. Not even thinking twice, Sesshiou bounded after her falling ward and caught Rin before she reached the bottom.

There was a flash of purple light, Rin's voice crying out and then…

Sunny Afternoon all over again.

Only this time, Sesshou was standing quite literally in the middle of nowhere.

…

When one was a silver haired, pointy eared being with inhuman grace and beauty and impeccable breeding, one expected that they were unique. Sesshou in her moments of vanity, often contemplated just how perfect she was. A good mix between her parents, with her mother's delicate features and her father's regality… So when she finally stumbled into something that wasn't a rolling hill, she came to face someone who could, to her hidden astonishment, actually rival her level of beauty – and he was male.

The one who dared posses beauty equal to her own opened his mouth and spoke a musical, tinkling language that honestly went over her head, because as proficient as she was in her own language and a few deriving ones from the continent, this stranger's tongue produced sounds that reverberated with powers of creation.

Seeing her confused look, the man (being? Demon?) spoke again in another language, this one sounding similar to one of the tongue of men from further along the continent, not Chinese or even Thai, but Eigo, if she wasn't mistaken.

Well, it wouldn't matter anyway since she didn't know how to speak it.

So with her quiet dignified face that belied her standing, Sesshou let out the most droll stare she could muster.

Her stranger caught himself, eyes glinting in an annoying way that made her battle geared mind think about stars and song and poetry, annoying her greatly. He pointed to himself and enunciated clearly. "Glorfindel" No tittles, just a word.

A Name. Imitating him was easy, and with the same bored stare, Sesshou declared, forgoing pointing to herself because that was just pathetic. "Sesshou"

…

The stranger, with his glorious golden hair and the brightest blue eyes she ever seen guided Sesshou back with him after a couple of hours spent in amusing hand gestures conversation. His soulful stare was constantly going from her pointy ears to her youkai marks. She wondered how he'd react to her clawed hands.

She felt she could trust him, and her instincts were never wrong. So it was with barely any daylight that the pair of otherworldly beautiful beings reached what Sesshou internally thought of the 'Waterfall Land'. As if reading her mind, Glorfindel smiled brightly and made a wide gesture. "Rivendell" He announced another silly, almost unpronounceable name.

Her vocabulary was growing – two words now and none of them counted since they were Names.

…

Most intrigued, Lord Elrond stared at the only other being in existence that could possibly rival his mother-in-law in terms of beauty. Silver hair that fell like a river of silver moonlight down the female's back, golden eyes that shone like pure sunlight imprisoned in gold and a face that could make even Arwen impressed. She was wearing a strange mixture of regal wear, robes and a piece of armor covering a sole shoulder, while a white boa took care of the other.

If he didn't know better (his sharp eyes had already catalogued the eerie feeling sword hanging snugly at her waist) he'd have thought she was an Archer by the kind of armor she wore.

"She does not understand any Eldar language, nor any mortal one" Glorfindel offered helpfully "My Lord… she does not appear to be an Elleth, though I do not feel the curse of Men upon her, she is not from a race met in Arda or could possibly be a new daughter of the Valar"

He didn't had to voice the strange swooping aura that swirled around their guest in a turbulent vortex of energy. It didn't feel dark or tainted, but it carried an Earthen tone that made both Elves think about the more complex beauty of nature.

And as if she knew they were talking about her ill language knowledge, their otherworldly guest gave Glorfindel a deep look, smooth lips opening and revealing sharp canines as she enunciated slowly, carefully forming the sounds as if she's never had to speak Westron before. "G-lor-fin-de-l" Then her golden gaze slid to Elrond pointedly.

Amused, because clearly she really didn't need to know the language to communicate (what a remarkable creature!) Elrond nodded his head equally regally and answered. "Elrond"

…

Sesshou learned a lot about the new land she found herself in the few months she decided to spend in Lord Elrond's halls. It chaffed on her something fierce how utterly difficult it was to master the language's new sounds. Eigo forced her mouth and tongue to contort in alien ways if she wanted to form the necessary consonants, plus the grammar was atrociously hard to make sense.

Not that she let _them_ realize how much she had to struggle. With the Elves who surrounded her speaking two different languages (one of them with dozens of different dialects) – Sesshou felt proud to state that she learned _both_ in under a year.

Of course she only ever deemed to speak when she could actually form the sounds – no reason to sound rude and unmannerly and _not perfect_ by having an accent. By the end of her stay within Rivendell, Sesshou could walk around MiddleEarth better than even most denizens.

The moment she mastered all skills necessary to survive in this new world, Sesshou forgone thanking Lord Elrond and promised him her allegiance _when_ he needed, because come on, when is Peace ever lasting? That was the best he would get because far more valuable than her _gratitude_ was her _sword in battle_. He'd learn in time, even if his advisors kept sending her dirty looks.

…

Gandalf roamed the lands for years now, going from kingdom to kingdom and getting updated on the state of things, giving out council and honestly sticking his nose into the local gossip – It was astounding help in keeping track of the world's balance's flow.

The people were the most sensible to it. He found. Even when a single person alone couldn't tell him anything, the way everything connected usually was a nice big clue about changing tides.

Like a few months ago when he was passing trough north of Bree, going to the Blue Mountains and absolutely having to share a Dunedain camp fire when he stumbled into the rough, rugged bearded rangers.

"Not a single Orc sighted around 'ere in almost twenty 'ears, and suddenly we have to deal with two raids in under a week" A ranger confided in him as they sat around the encampment. "Not since the Fell Winter, anyway."

The wizard nodded somberly. That was distressing news indeed. "The roads to Bree are secure?" He asked curiously, wondering if it wasn't time to pay Hobbitton a visit. He was due one anyway, though he still mourned slightly for the passing of his dear friend Belladonna Took. Well, Baggins.

"They are" Another ranger answered. "The Orcs stay away from the main roads. They seem to be targeting specific caravans for some reason."

"Not only Orcs though"

"What do you mean?" Gandalf was now deeply interested in the direction this talk was going.

"Dwarves… The raids seem to be concentrated on Dwarven caravans, or any with a Dwarf in sight, and some rogue mercenaries are joining the fray… I think they're looking for something"

 _Or someone_ "Keep your eyes open" Gandalf ordered gravely. "And your ears too. And only ever open your mouth to me about this"

"Don't need to tell us, Mithrandir, we won't meddle in the affair of wizards" The first ranger who spoke pointed out seriously. Silence reigned after that while the men focused on their dinner. Gandalf settled on his seat and pulled out his old pipe and some tobby.

After a long, relaxing pull, the wizard spoke again. "Anything else I should know abotu?"

The men traded glances, speaking silently. One thick, bushy grey eyebrow rose in curious wonder. He was about to question them further when someone finally talked.

"The Wandering Moon Warrior, the _Maethorandir cyran_ as the Elves call him"  
…

Asking the Rivendell Elves about the Maethorandir Cyran proved to be a brilliant idea. Elrond shared with him what he thought about the mysterious warrior that took to wandering the lands, and what he knew about _him._ For some reason that brought sparkling amusement to the Lord's eyes.

"Is that all you can tell me about him?" Because the Grey Wizard was absolutely, a hundred percent convinced that Elrond knew more than he was sharing.

"Yes, it is indeed, old friend" The dark haired Eldar Lord confirmed, smiling at the usage of the word 'can'. Then, just to be mysterious Elrond continued "The _Maethorandir_ is fairly easy to… read, once you know how that mind works"

Gandalf paused to wonder about Elrond's choice of words, settling into sending his friend a droll look that spoke volume of his impression.

Elrond continued, nonplussed. "You will know what I speak of when you meet them"

The last thought in Gandalf mind was – _why is he being gender neutral?_ \- but his curiosity didn't last long. He had someone to find.

…

Sesshou slashed down almost absently.

Her sword sang through the air in a brief moment, reflecting the sliver of moonlight on its blade before it was found buried inside the chest of these horrible Oni like creatures that seemed to abundant in this world.

Behind her was a trail of more of these creatures, all dead with various sword wounds (some had incredibly mysterious burning marks) and all once confident they could take her on and _win._ Orcs. The name floated in her head. Lord Elrond' sons spoke about these creatures once, when they mentioned their endless quest to end them all for what they did to his mother.

Usually Sesshou wouldn't sidle with the all 'Blame a whole race for the mistakes of a few', because although she followed that philosophy once upon a time, Rin changed her mind by proving that not _all_ humans were worthless meat bags, then Kagome, being an educated, cultured girl once they got to know each other cemented it.

But Orcs were a different story.

There was not one single virtue inherent to their race as whole. Humans were beings capable of compassion and love, even they loved their Wars to bits – just like Youkai, really – but Orcs were wholly malicious creatures whose only purpose seems to wreck havoc and carnage in their _fallen_ Lord's name.

 _Not_ her cup of tea.

Her senses were screaming _danger_ left and right. All signs she would have ignored in a previous settlement pointed to something so obvious it was a wonder no army was raising arms already.

 _Something_ was coming.

And her blood was roaring in anticipation, eyes tingeing pink.

She ignored the dirty rag that fell off the Orc she just slain. This clue was _not_ being ignored somewhere else.

…

On another part of the map, Gandalf was also fighting off bandits as he neared Bree from Rivendell.

They decided to mess with the wrong old man this time.

Interestingly enough, something caught his eye. Clutched in the hand of one faceless man he's put down was a crude papyrus letter. Not daring to touch such thing before making sure it was safe, the Wizard used the pointy (rather bloody) tip of his staff to pick it up.

 _ **A hundred Golden Coins to Anyone who Brings Thorin Oakenshield's head to Azog the Defiler**_.

Black speech. After he mentally corrected the horrible grammar and filtered the filthy, faint traces of magic the words evoked. To anyone who'd have looked at the letter, it appeared as if someone cleaned a soot smudged cup lid with it – but to Gandalf, the legendary wanderer, black speech (or writing, really) came easily.

The wheels of fate were turning more prominently this time. A shiver ran down the wizard's back. His fears were being confirmed and he had no more time to waste.

The Time to plot has come.

…

This would make a splendorous joke pun when it was all said and done.

 _What were Thirteen Dwarves and a Hobbit, doing with a Wizard, flying on top of giant Eagles' back doing?_

Too bad for Bilbo that he was simply too preoccupied trying not to plunder to his death to think about the situation on a broader scale… On another hand, Thorin was strung half dead on his own Eagle and Bilbo had to hold down the urge to jump after the stupid king. The looks on half the company's faces told the little hobbit he wasn't alone in his worries.

Then, as if things weren't weird enough, his sharper than dwarven eyes spotted something _else_ on the horizon.

A ball of light so bright it contrasted against the pale yellow, dawning sky like a wayward escaping star.

And the ball of light was cantering directly in their direction.

 _Bullocks_. Bilbo thought. They just couldn't get a break.

…

She was as beautiful as ever. He was sure his minstrels would waste no time composing songs and poetry about her the minute they caught sight of her visage.

The light bounced off her shining silver hair as usual, it was cascading down her front and back, framing a delicately perfect face and a slight, feminine body clad in exotic foreign attire. Her face was pale and unblemished, with the customary maroon markings that only served to accent her beauty even more.

Elrond smiled warmly in greeting. Her lips remained stoic, but her sunny eyes cleared in recognition.

"Lord Elrond" She greeted in a smooth, honeyed voice, offering no curtsy but simply standing as an equal. Elrond didn't mind too much – their cultures were completely different, and if what he gleamed from her through astute observation, Sesshou was also a Lady in her own might even if she didn't flaunt the title. Something to ask her about.

"Sesshou" Her name still sounded strange. He preferred the Elven given moniker of _Maethorandir Cyran_ – even rough as that sounded. A lot better than the almost reptile sounding dissonant name. "What brings you here?"

A seemingly delicate shoulder lifted in a shrug. "The energies that flow through this land are in flux" She said. Elrond's eyes widened minutely. So she was as attuned to nature as the Eldar were.

His smiled turned grim. "I suppose I should let you know about something, but first, why don't we meet with the council?" They were all there, anyway, and he had yet to introduce his newest friend to Saruman and Lady Galadriel. Shame Gandalf has left earlier.

"Very well, this one shall accompany you"

…

The first time he saw that creature of power and beauty was during the aftermath of Gandalf's mischief. Elrond left with the words that he'd be meeting an important friend and a possible ally when a servant came with the news she's been seen in Rivendell – then he came back with the most stunning being he's ever seen outside of Valinor.

In a land where mortals had no power at all and the immortals were slowly leaving, that silver haired creature had the powers of god at the tip of her fingers. He could see it in her aura, the chaotic mass of energy that pulsed and convulsed around her in the vague shape of a canine. She had to be someone who could level the land at her will and _knew it_.

He had to have her.

A welcoming smile lit up his face even when he ignored Galadriel's glance. Elrond approached with the being by his side. "This is Sesshou. She is known as _Maethorandir Cyran_ … Sesshou, these are the ones who compose the white council. The White Wizard Saruman, head of the Istar Order and the Lady Galadriel, of Lothlorien"

"Why is she here?" Saruman asked, not one to waste words.

Elrond's head tilted forward. "She is a new friend who has sworn her sword to defend this land when the time comes" And hidden in his words but present in everyone's eyes were the rest of that sentence. _And the time is here._

…

"Please follow after Mithrandir and his Dwarves. I fear what they intend to do and the consequences of their actions." Elrond didn't plead. But the anguish in his face was palpable. Galadriel smothered her reaction, but she also radiated concern. Sesshou just lifted a questioning eyebrow. "What they plan to do risks unleashing upon the world a dragon… a most formidable foe if Mithrandir's instincts are correct, and if the dragon decides to ally himself with the dark forces"

That certainly would put a wrench in any plan of ending the Dark Lord, wouldn't it? A dragon was nobody's business.

Sesshou's lips stretched into the first ever smirk Elrond has seen on her face. It simply oozed smugness and assurance. "This one has dealt with dragons before" Her smirk turned predatory, feral in its sharpness. "This Sesshou still stands" she unnecessarily pointed out. They could all see she was there already.

Indeed.

(not that she would admit that the one who killed the dragon has been Inuyasha. Technically she still had to "deal" with it… semantics, who cared?)

…

"Gandalf… There is no time!" Bilbo scrambled after the wizard the moment he finished healing Thorin. The dwarven king rose on unsteady legs and was about to express his unending gratitude and regret of his treatment of the poor hobbit, when said hobbit all but pounced on his magical healer.

"Bilbo… what?" Thorin managed, still feeling unaccountably emotional after his near death experience. But Bilbo only spared him a troubled filled look before finally getting Gandalf to recognize his frantic calling.

"What is it?" The wizard voice carried his annoyance.

Bilbo continued undeterred. "Look! Look over there!" And he pointed in the direction coming from the Misty Mountains, because speedily approaching over it was a perfectly symmetrical globe. "Its been gaining on us ever since we left the Mountains!" Bilbo informed them, making lead settle inside Gandalf's belly.

"Why didn't you say so before?!" The wizard snapped, already on the prowl to the edge of the precipice that surrounded the Carrock, staff raised above his head in preparation. Nothing he knew in this world had the power to conjure such magics as the one they were all seeing.

Bilbo, in all his hobbit-y fashion, huffed out a compressed gust of air that had the dwarves snickering behind their hand (in fond remembrance from the first time they met Bilbo) and said. "How could I? We were busy not falling to our deaths at the time" His tone suggesting just how daft he thought Gandalf was at that moment.

Thorin shook his head, silently promising himself he'd express his gratitude (and regret) to Bilbo another time. "To arms!" He exploded to his dwarves in Khuzdul, smiling raggedly when all of them, even little Ori prepared their steel (or sling-shot) at his orders. "Bilbo, get back"

The little hobbit didn't have to be told twice, scrambling behind Thorin and the wall of dwarves and a very incensed Wizard.

The light sphere came closer and closer, until it was just shy of hovering above their head. Wind picked up and Gandalf almost lost his hat, but what really held their eyes and made them gape was the creature that was revealed when the light orb simply popped out of existence.

A woman.

A pointy eared woman covered in tribal marks.

A _really_ beautiful and deadly looking woman who was staring down at Gandalf with the most un-amused expression ever. It was so starch and dry an expression that Bilbo had to resist the urge to giggle at the complete bafflement written in the wizard's face.

" _This one comes in Elrond's name. You may refer to this one as Maethorandir Cyran_ "

…

Sesshou didn't pay much heed to the motley crew of dwarves and a single hobbit. Not one of them was tall enough to reach her breastplate anyway (and if she ever got enraged enough with them, her beastly form could swallow them up in a single bite), but Mithrandir was different – he felt like Saruman, only his eyes were sharper and clearer.

After the disastrously amusing introduction, she decided to follow after them on the way down the Carrock, pausing only when the wind shifted and she caught a whiff of Orc close by.

"There is an Orc ambush waiting for you at the foot of this mountain" She helpfully informed them, but the dwarves still had stars in their eyes from the single glimpse of their mountain and Gandalf was busy being suspiciously silent – he must be trying to fit her in his plans. She didn't mind. She followed her own path anyway.

When her words registered, eyes swiveled to Thorin, the obvious leader. The dark haired male spat on the ground in an angry burst and exclaimed. "We have arrived this far, let us continue forward and _ambush_ them instead"

Deciding then and there that although well respected by his people, Thorin wasn't very subtle.

"That would be detrimental" Gandalf pointed out. "I have a friend who lives in the valley below. Let me send him a message and he could help us turn this around"

But Thorin shook his head. "Last time you induced us to meet your _friends_ we ended up in an Elf infested land" then he looked at Sesshou "And why should we trust her?"

"Why indeed" Gandalf mumbled to himself.

"This one has no obligations to your safety, but Elrond has bidden for your well being" _And the Dragon's destruction…_ And she was well set on repaying the debt she stacked up with that Elf. "Wait here"

She disappeared in a blur, so fast it left an after-image. Soon, the sounds of agonized Orcs' cries filled the air from a distance amongst the growls of Wargs.

…

Beorn looked at the being in front of him while she looked back at him.

She was relatively good looking (though not furry enough to be considered beautiful by his standards) and smelled stongly of dog underneath all the scent of carnage and Orc blood. He could feel her power as easily as any animal could recognize a predator – and she was a predator, it was written in every movement she made.

 _Who are you?_ He growled, because as a Bear he didn't have the same faculties he did as a Man, but still was able to think and function even if a hundred times more feral.

To his infinite surprise, the woman inclined her head curiously, blinking slanted golden eyes back at him. "This one is Sesshou. Who are _you_?"

So she could understand him? He didn't relax his guard, still standing on his hind legs and prepared to swipe with his claws at any given moment. But she did give him pause. _Beorn._ He communicated. _You killed the Orcs_.

Sesshou smirked, showing pointy teeth and making his animal self shudder in sudden 'fight or flight' burst of instinct. "Yes" she answered simply, letting her power flare and her status as the superior one in the food chain be blatantly obvious.

He relaxed. Had no other option. If he challenged her he'd lose (his Man self struggled against the beast in this) so he didn't and transformed back, drawing himself to his full height and completely unashamed of his nudeness. Her face brightened in curiosity, and her smirk slowly turned into a very lovely smile.

"Can you teach this one more about your people?"

"Follow me"

…

"Oh dear" Bilbo squeaked, seeing Maethorandir calmly sitting at the huge table carefully tending to her very sharp, and very dangerous looking sword as if nothing in the world mattered. Her head tilted minutely at his and Gandalf's entrance, the only indication she acknowledged they were there.

Gandalf frowned, but turned to the giant man across the lady. "Beorn… I am known as Gandalf the Grey and this is my small friend Bilbo Baggins."

The Man shrugged. "Never heard of him" making Bilbo swallow his chuckles.

"Oh… I'm sure you've heard of my good friend, Radagast the Brown at least?" The wizard tried again, this time receiving a more positive reaction.

Sesshou cut them out, not looking up from her work, she spoke to Beorn. "Assist them" And the Man just nodded simply.

"You can bring your little friends inside, Gandalf the Grey. Lady Sesshou already spoke in your favor"

Bilbo thought back to the string of Orcs carcasses they found all along the way here and shuddered perceptively. It was a good thing she was on their side. Gandalf seemed to agree with him, if the clotting look he sent said _Lady_ was any indication.

…

"The forest's miasma has no effect on this one" Sesshou announced once they reached the forest. Gandalf already gone and the gaggle of Dwarves still under her care… though they kept sending her mutinous pouts, even the most stubborn one (Thorin) had to recognize her power and the advantage of staying on her good side and grace.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked, he clearly could feel how diseased the trees were if the way he flinched every time a leave landed on him was any indication.

Sesshou lifted her hand instead of a solid answer, but soon Bilbo understood what she meant when poison literally started to ooze out of her skin, pooling in her palm and dripping in sizzling amounts on the forest floor.

"This one has more power than the enchantments here" And more poison. All dwarves gulped, glad that they decided to stick with her now… "Follow" Was her command. And they followed her.

…

Thorin was just glad they avoided that prat of a king, Thranduil – even if he had to follow the deadly ally gathered to them like a little lost puppy. She was true to her world and every one made an effort to copy her footsteps – in the end, the path she led them through ended on the edges of Mirkwood, facing a road that led down to Lake town.

It was the smoothest path they've led this far into their journey. No enemies, no getting lost, not even stray animals.

"What do we have here?" Nope. Not happening… Mahal's left hairy buttcheek, he couldn't get a break. He blinked. Still there… Thorin scowled darkly at the Elven king shaped apparition.

"None of your business" He growled out. "Now get out of our way"

Thranduil crossed his arms. "I think not. Thorin Oakenshield. You've trespassed through my kingdom, and indeed, you're still in it" Looking around, both kings saw how a couple of dwarves were lagging in Mirkwood soil. At his pointed look though, they scrambled to his side in a hurry. It amused the Elven King and his guards, apparently. "I shall have leniency if you surrender now"

"The roads are free" Thorin sneered. "And we're out of your forest. You cannot prove we're went through it"

Thranduil was ready to rebuque, no doubt a throughout scathing remark that would be two sides of witty and one side offending. But luckily, Thorin's new dame's blade found its way to the other king's neck in a silent maneuver that caught even the elves by surprise.

"You shall not accuse this one like a thief in the night" The words were like steel covered in silk. "Now tell your people to let this one's charges go" The sword did the talking for her. Her argument was very convincing, for Thranduil made a hand gesture and all his dwarves were free.

They headed to Lake town the very next minute.

Sesshou dived to the mountain the next one.

…

Maybe in hindsight, she shouldn't have been so smug.

But the opportunity was too good to pass on.

So no one could really blame her when she roused the dragon, taunted it and challenged it to a fight. Smaug let out a mighty roar and tried to roast her with a single breath. Sesshou' skin wasn't even blushing by the time he let up the torrents of flames.

It prompted the dragon to try and eat her. Which prompted Sesshou to press for an advantage… She changed – letting her feral blood churl wildly in her veins and allowing a guttural cry to leave her now canine throat.

Then they had to take the fight outside the mountain – because one flimsy mountain wasn't enough to house the two behemoth's fight and Smaug didn't want to damage his treasure.

So now there were a giant white Dog and a giant black Lizard roughhousing on top of Erebor.

…

"The mountain is yours" Sesshou said, prim and proper and fresh as a daisy after pummeling the dragon that tormented his nightmares for over a century to the ground and melting it off with a flick of her wrists and a spray of acid.

"Thank you" Thorin found only proper to say it.

He magnanimously ignored the lady' self satisfied smile (and the dragon decomposing in the distance)in favor of being unbelievably happy he had his mountain back(!)

At least until Gandalf had to arrive with news of armies of Orcs and Goblins marching in their direction.

He just _couldn't_ get a break. Could he?

…

When Thranduil denied his help, and Lake Town so unprepared, Gandalf was ready to panic when he heard Thorin's cousin, Dain, was coming with only five hundred heads as reinforcement.

It was far from being enough to hold two armies.

He was ready to toss the towel when the armies converged at the foot of Erebor – Dain's dwarves secured inside it along with Thorin, when he finally understood just how deeply Dwarven resilience went.

Gold… crude, thick stone pathways were pushed out every opening in front of the mountain where Orcish forces were trying to force their way in (it would be a horrible siege) – but after a gurgling noise and a rattle, liquid, luminous gold poured out the stone paths raining down the enemy forces.

Soon, the frontyard of Erebor was covered in ugly golden statues and desperately fleeing Orcs. But the Dark Force wouldn't get out that easily… Gandalf didn't _gape_ when the giant Dog everyone said had the dragon felled appeared and spat _acid_ from the sky where it gracefully flew around.

Easiest battle ever…

Maybe Elrond was up to something when he groveled at Sesshou's feet for her help.

 _He better have groveled_.

…

 _She has gone from indulgently amused to outright annoyed in a span of five seconds. All it took was well placed barbs veiled behind silk wrapped offers and a yellow smile from an old man with a ridiculously long beard._

" _Can you imagine how much more powerful I shall be become-" A quick careful glance at her direction – She betrayed nothing but the utmost calm. "We shall become? With such power we can easily overcome Sauron's dark forces, liberate this world from his cruelness once and for all using his own weapon against him!"_

 _He lost her when he foolishly opened his mouth to sprout propaganda she has heard before from a spider shaped cretin. Then he proceeded to mark his own grave when he thought she needed power – even though she was a bit power-hungry (alright, she admitted to being wholly power hungry, but I had to come from her), she was honorable enough to only accept well earned power, hers indeed – not a silly bauble, not a trinket and much less a ring._

 _A golden ring. How silly._

 _Bakussaiga pulsed in silent agreement._

" _This one's answer is negative"_

 _When Saruman of many Colors voiced his disdain, he also lost his tower._

…

She found the Ring with Bilbo.

She only had to follow the mal-intent so similar to the Shikon no Tama. Why must all objects of arbitrarily large power be quasi-sentient? As it was, the Ring obliviously felt Sesshou's power and was greedy enough to reach out.

"It must be taken to Mount Doom where it was forged" Elrond said. She nodded, flew over the volcano and tossed the ring in it.

Next thing she knew, Sesshou is being enveloped in a bright light, and then she ceased to exist in that world.

…

"Where have you been? You had Rin worried sick!" Inuyasha nagged. Sesshou just smiled calmly.

"Middle Earth" She answered. Her sister in law sputtered.

"What? As in Lord of the Rings Middle Earth?"

"There _was_ a Ring, indeed…"

…

End! Hahhahah! xD


End file.
